Restaurants Before 06-28-11
Restaurants are the best way to quickly restore your health while not in a zombie fight. Food can be purchased from a restaurant with coins as long as the restaurant currently has a lease holder and has available food. Each restaurant can sell up to 5 sets of food each day unless it is renewed or bought out. Food can also be eaten (without compensation) by Grunt Zombies, so watch out when you fight around restaurants that still have available food. Restaurants are based on real world locations as pulled from Yelp.com. If your favorite restaurant does not exist in Fleck, visit Yelp.com and rate that restaurant. Once you've rated it, the restaurant should appear in Fleck usually within 24 hours. Leasing Restaurants Restaurants are not purchased, any player can find a restaurant in Fleck and choose to lease it for 30 days. Anyone can purchase a lease to any restaurant, the price simply increases if someone else already holds a current lease for the restaurant. When leasing a restaurant you earn 110% of the base purchase price for the entire 30 day period as well as 50% of any food sales made each day. Every night at 12:01 AM PST, you will get your 3.67% payout for each restaurant and your cut of food sales made that day. Restaurants are almost always completely profitable over time. There are certain instances where the price to renew a lease or purchase a lease from another player make it unwise to do so (see discussion below), but 100% of the time buying an unowned restaurant will turn a profit in 28 days or less even if no one ever buys food there. Rebuying and Maximum Profit Each time a restaurant is bought out or repurchased, the price increases by 10% of the current purchase price. The current owner receives a one time payment of the price they paid for the lease plus an additional 5%. When your lease is about to expire, most of the time it is actually more profitable to renew your restaurant lease just before it expires. By renewing (rebuying) you increase the price of the restaurant, but you also gain back 105% of your previous purchase price just like if someone else was buying your lease from you, effectively decreasing the price required to purchase. For maximum profit from a restaurant let your lease expire after 5 months (initial purchase then renew 4 times), however you can renew all the way up through month 9 and still be making a monthly profit. For more discussion on the specifics of renewing restaurants, see this example chart for 5-star restaurants. Star Ratings The Yelp.com rating of a restaurant affects the base cost, daily income, food price, and amount of health gained by purchasing food. Restaurant Interface *Restaurants with blue bars above them indicate owned restaurants that still have food available to purchase. *The color of the sidewalk surrounding a restaurant is a quick indicator for who owns the restaurant: **Orange – You **Light Sea Green – One of your friends **Gray – Anyone else **No sidewalk – No current lease holder *Restaurant toppers indicate the food category listed on Yelp. Category:Legacy